Recent studies have shown that fish are attracted to other fish in a variety of ways that involve sight, smell and motion sensing. Often the erratic motion of another fish is the primary attraction in luring a fish to strike.
One of the best ways to attract a fish is to simulate the swimming motion or actions of a wounded fish or insect. Anglers have instinctively known this for a long time, in that they often play with the line in order to attract, or induce a fish to bite at the bait. Erratic motions such as tugging on the line are often performed by anglers.
Unfortunately, the effort required to maintain erratic motions can be considerable and often becomes a burden to the angler at precisely the time it is most needed. By the end of the day, a typical angler has little energy or desire to create the sort of variations in line movement that would be most effective in attracting a fish.
In the field of fishing reels, designers are also aware that line speed upon "reel-in" of the fishing line can be varied to simulate these fish or insect movements. They achieve variation in reel-in speed by means of a set of gears. These gears are generally complex and make the fishing reel expensive.
Also, the rate at which the reel is cranked changes with the selection of each gear. Such reels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,587; 4,148,228 and 4,390,147.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,185, issued: Feb. 28, 1978 to Dorph, a duplex fishing reel is shown wherein a portion of the fishing line is wound on an auxiliary spool of smaller diameter than a main spool. The purpose of this fishing reel is to provide a smooth flow of the fishing line during the casting procedure. A plurality of knobs is disposed on the main spool and parallel to the major axis thereof to prevent the line from unwinding from the main spool when initiating an unwinding operation on the auxiliary spool.
While the present invention also features large and small diameter spools similar to the aforementioned fishing reel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,185, its operation and purpose is completely different.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved fishing reel wherein the swimming motion of a wounded fish or insect can be simulated.
Another object of the invention to accomplish the above objective is to vary the reel-in line speed, while substantially maintaining the same cranking rate.
Still another object of this invention is to construct a variable speed fishing reel that does not require complex gearing.
A further object of the invention is to provide speed variation automatically, without the need to select a gear or throw a lever.